


Alarm Clock

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna realizes Artemis slept through her alarm clock. Drabble.





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



“Artemis! Get up! You’re gonna be late!” Zatanna says, and Artemis realizes she isn’t on the beach, she’s in her bed.

“Fuck! What time is it? Why are you here?” Artemis asks, changing out of her pajamas, putting her hair in a ponytail.

“We’ve got 15 minutes before your first class. You didn’t respond to my morning text like you always do. So I grabbed you coffee and breakfast, I’ve got your bag and your homework. And since you always have your flashdrive in your laptop, I printed off the essay due in that class you have at 11,” Zatanna says and Artemis sprints to her bathroom, leather jacket half on.

“You’re the best, Zee,” Artemis tries to say as she brushes her teeth. Zatanna watches her get ready for a moment.

“I know,” Zatanna smiles, looking at the other side of the dorm room.

“Is Melissa up and out?” Artemis asks as she looks for her phone.

“Your phone’s in your bag, at 100%,” Zatanna says. Artemis pauses as she finds socks and boots.

“I love you so much right now,” Artemis says. Zatanna smiles slightly.

“Boots on, we’re on the clock here,” Zatanna says and Artemis checks to make sure she has everything, and then they’re out the door with Zatanna locking it behind them.

“You better love me that much all the time,” Zatanna retorts as she adjusts her bag and hands Artemis her coffee. They walk outside and Artemis walks to her first class.

“You don’t have to walk with me, your class starts pretty soon too,” Artemis says. Zatanna shrugs.

“I like walking with you. And I still have your breakfast. There’s a protein bar in your bag, and I also got you a bagel when I got your coffee,” Zatanna says and pulls a small paper bag out of her messenger bag.

“You are the actual best. I’m gonna make brownies for you this weekend at the Cave. Since I don’t have an oven in the dorm,” Artemis says.

“Let’s hope Wally isn’t around when you make them, there might not be any left for me!” Zatanna jokes.

“Then I’d make another batch. Seriously, I love you Zee, you’re the best,” Artemis says and tries to not stumble over the l word. It’s not weird to say she loves Zatanna, friends say that stuff all the time. Zatanna smiles and gestures to the building they need to enter. They’ve got a few minutes before class starts, after all.


End file.
